kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokoro Connect Episode 9
is the ninth episode of the anime series. __TOC__ Character Appearance Synopsis The episode begins with Iori exploding into the Cultural Society clubroom looking for Taichi, who has been waiting patiently for her. Taichi sits Iori down and admits how, when it comes down to it, he is a selfish person who is stubborn and self-righteous. Taichi elaborates that because of this realization, he tried to distance himself from her, but now understands that he loves Iori and the others too much to keep himself away and would rather stay by her side. Iori begins tearing up, accusing Taichi of being insensitive of hurting others and yet can't help but agree with his philosophy. Sharing some tea, Iori asks if Taichi plans on reuniting the club and Taichi confirms. She laments how she spent so much effort trying to save the club, only for Taichi to swoop in and solve everything on his own. Taichi apologizes for previously hurting Iori and she forgives him. Iori and Taichi then announce their intentions to win back Inaba and Aoki, respectively, and the two share a fist bump. Later that day, Taichi has Aoki meet with him alone in the clubroom. Taichi immediately begs for Aoki's forgiveness, confessing his faults and arrogance. Aoki explodes in frustration, cursing Taichi for apologizing before he got to. Aoki admits he allowed his jealousy of Taichi to get the better of him, and asks for his friend's forgiveness. The two graciously accept each other's apologies and renew their friendship as Iori enters. Iori explains that her attempts at making amends with Inaba failed, but plans on trying again later. Aoki suggests he and Taichi stay out of it for now and let Iori handle Inaba. Returning home later that day, Aoki and Taichi wonder if Iori managed to get through to Inaba by now. Suddenly, Aoki stops and requests Taichi share a sunset with him in honor of their youth. The two settle down on a grassy hill, overlooking a magnificent sunset. Aoki muses that he doesn't think humans are truly capable of performing altruistic actions and Taichi agrees but comments how even so, he still wants to help Yui. However, he adds that they can't help her unless she is willing to accept their help. Aoki laments how dangerous it is to try helping Yui while they're in the middle of a phenomenon but Taichi comments that if Yui did have a violent impulse unleashed, they would be able to stop her, though Aoki has his doubts. Taichi muses that the last time he helped Yui, he used Aoki's advice to take advantage of the phenomenon to try creative solutions. At that moment, Aoki is struck by inspiration and exclaims he knows how to help Yui. Returning to the Kiriyama residence, Aoki and Taichi knock on Yui's door and to their surprise, she lets them in. Upon entering, Aoki and Taichi find a despondent Yui on her bed just as before. Aoki tries to persuade Yui to return to school but to no avail due to Yui still fearing she could hurt others if her impulses are unleashed. Aoki suggests Yui can stop herself from hurting others through sheer force of will but Yui is unconvinced, believing it to be out of her power. Aoki then declares he will prove that Yui has the strength to control herself, much to her confusion. Aoki begins by, for the nth time, confessing his love for Yui before admitting that he is also a huge pervert as well. Aoki explains that he is certain he would throw himself at Yui if his desires were unleashed, but before he can elaborate, a disgusted Yui throws a pillow at his face. Yui begins hurling all manner of objects at Aoki as he tries to explain that figuratively he would force himself on her, but he would never do that because he loves her too much and would hold himself back. Yui begins to understand what Aoki means and to prove his theory, he invites Yui to go to a love hotel with him. Yui is strongly opposed to the idea, fearing either of their impulses could unleash, but Aoki affirms that they will be fine because he would never allow himself to harm her. In addition, Aoki states that even if he did give in, he's certain Yui would have no trouble beating him up, though Yui admits she wouldn't want to hurt Aoki. To make the situation even more challenging, Aoki insists Yui wear something sexy to tempt him but Yui rejects his fantasies. Aoki then calls on Taichi to wrap up their meeting with one of his speeches. Taichi begins by asking if Yui has ever hurt someone before the phenomenon occurred and Yui states that she's only ever hurt people while practicing karate. Taichi states that now that she understands what it means to truly hurt someone, he's certain she won't do it again, even if her impulse is unleashed. Yui starts to understand, realizing that not wanting to hurt others is a desire as well. Taichi admits that he hurt Iori the previous day, and even though he's scared of himself, like Yui, he still wants to be with the others and Yui agrees she feels the same. Aoki compliments Taichi on his well-chosen words, but adds that they should still go to a love hotel just to be sure, only to be met with another doll from Yui. Yui settles down and agrees to return to school but asks Taichi and Aoki to please protect other people from her if she loses control. At Aoki's suggestion however, she rethinks what she's asking, and rephrases her request to "Please protect me." Aoki gallantly gets down on one knee and states it would be his honor as Yui smiles. Returning to school the next day, Yui is embraced by Iori, happy to see her friend returned. Many of Yui's classmates and Gotou greet Yui as well and Iori comments how she hopes Inaba will also return to them. At the clubroom, the members are shocked to find an enormous feast waiting for them. Yui states that she wanted to buy some snacks for everyone but her impulse was unleashed and she bought way too much. Suddenly, Aoki's hunger desire unleashes and tries to wrestle food from Yui. Iori's impulse also unleashes and she snatches a sandwich out of Taichi's grasp despite his attempt at stopping her. At that moment, Yui breaks into an episode as well and begins hogging much of the feast as Aoki and Iori scramble around her. Taichi comments how at least it's only their hunger that's being unleashed before his own impulse activates and he joins in on the binge. Later, Inaba, preparing to go home, encounters Yui who assures her friend that she has gotten over their previous encounter. Yui invites Inaba to return to the clubroom before leaving but Inaba remains silent. She ultimately decides against returning to the club. That night, Inaba quietly sits alone in her room lit only by the moonlight. Suddenly, Inaba's mother informs her daughter that Gotou has come by to visit her. Inaba immediately becomes suspicious and sure enough, Heartseed enters her room in control of Gotou's body. Though knowing the answer, Inaba asks if the phenomenon is over and Heartseed affirms it is not. Observing her laptop, Heartseed comments how Inaba always kept to herself, unable to trust or interact with others. Inaba silences Heartseed, impatiently asking what he wants. Heartseed reminds Inaba that he would make things interesting if she was too boring. Inaba defends herself citing how she still goes to school and isn't hiding, but Heartseed states that the way she's ignoring her friends qualifies as hiding. Inaba demands Heartseed cut the small talk but he states that's essentially why he's visiting her: to shake things up. Heartseed wonders why Inaba is so uptight and she states it's his phenomenon's fault. Believing she misunderstood his question, Heartseed asks why Inaba cares so much about keeping the status quo with her friends. Heartseed summarizes that it's killing Inaba just to maintain the club, but if she were to let it fall apart, it would kill her as well. Since such is the case, Heartseed wonders what Inaba wants even more than maintaining her friendships. Inaba claims she doesn't know what he's talking about, but Heartseed suggests that she does and is trying desperately to ignore what she wants. Heartseed digs deeper, asking who Inaba cares for the most and Inaba snaps, angrily demanding he stop talking. Heartseed smiles, stating that Inaba is now fully aware of her feelings and with that, his work here is done. Inaba appears weak, trying to reject what has developed but Heartseed expresses how easy it is to manipulate her and how he looks forward to what's to come. Inaba threatens to punch him, but Heartseed claims he will merely leave Gotou's body before she ever makes contact. Inaba asks if Heartseed plans on visiting the others, but he states he made this trip just for her. As he exits, Heartseed warns Inaba to stop hiding. The next day at school, to Taichi and Iori's surprise, Inaba shows up, ready for their class field trip. She remains nonchalant, stating that she only showed up because she was in charge of bringing vegetables. Happy to see her regardless, everyone boards the buses which disembark for a field trip in the mountains. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Kizu Random arc